1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to audio jacks and more particularly to such an audio jack capable of transmitting analog signals and digital signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an audio jack is employed as an effective medium for signal transmission between two communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), MP3s, or the like).
Typically, a plug is inserted into an audio jack for transmitting analog signals. However, analog signals are susceptible to interference. Thus, its quality is poor. Nowadays, digital signals are employed as means for data communication. However, some types of audio jack are for digital signal transmission only. Hence, they are experienced many problems in analog signal transmission. For other some types of audio jack for analog signal transmission, they are also experienced many problems in digital signal transmission.
One prior art solution is that one audio jack for analog signal transmission and the other audio jack for digital signal transmission are provided on a circuit board. However, it undesirably occupies much precious space. Further, latch mechanism mounted in the prior art audio jack is typically relatively complex in constructions, costly to manufacture, uneasy to assembly, and trouble-prone. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.